narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Luck of the Draw
On a top escort mission to a location in Amegakure, Sayo took a deep breath. So far only two missing-ninja had attacked, and she had killed them both, scaring her client badly enough that he stopped making passes at her. Which was good. She didn't want to have to deal with talking to him. She just wanted to finish this mission and get back home to her team and sensei. This whole "solo mission" thing was not what it was cracked up to be. Dropping off her client to the clutches of the hostile Ame ninjas, she turned around and gladly began heading for home. She was damned glad to be rid of the client who kept trying to grope her and the rain, the ever-present rain. On her way back, her senses barely warned her to duck before some sort of strange flat missile whooshed by her head before tearing into a tree and exploding. "Who's there?" she called, holding two kunai defensively. Loniku strode out of the pouring rain, four faintly glowing cards in one hand. His brown hair was soaked and his bright red eyes flashed a bit as he had a good look at her. He looked her in the eye and said, "Who the bloody heck are you and why are you here in mah village? I didn't expect no visitors." His drawl thickened as he questioned the girl, a fierce look on his face. "I'm in a bad mood right now, so I suggest you shut the hell up and get out of my way, kid," scoffed Sayo. "I have no time to mess with a squirt like you." "Kid?" He immediately broke out in a bout of laughter. "I'm 20, little girl and as for squirt..." Loniku gestured with his hand, comparing himself to her. "I'm slightly taller than you. What's really interesting is that I come face-to-face with a Kirigakure ninja who has the Rinnegan. I haven't seen them eyes since Pain died." "And I don't expect you'll see them again-" Sayo flashed behind him "when you're dead in the dirt." Saying this, she launched a chakra-laced punch towards his spine. "Cowabunga!" Loniku grinned insanely as he barely dodged the oncoming punch. "A good opponent. Let's have some fun with this. Let's start with 10 of Diamonds." He pulled out the mentioned and and as it glowed, it expanded to a little bigger than him palm. Hundreds of diamonds shot out at her, Loniku grinning as they did so. Sayo, intrigued by this unique fighting style, wasted no time. Clapping her hands together, a fearsome clicking and grinding emanated from her forearms as they slid back, revealing themselves to be metal plates. From the inside of her forearms, dozens of rockets shot out in a display of mechanical engineering and slightly creepy body enhancement. Each rocket exploded in a burst of flame, destroying the diamond-shaped missiles. A handful more burst out of the dust cloud, aiming for Loniku's torso. His eyes grew wide. Asura Path, one of the Six Paths a Rinnegan user had at their disposal. He had to be careful. Forming the neccessary hand signs, a water dragon formed from a large puddle at his feet, cushioning some of the force from the missile while he ran around it and pulled out a few more cards. Rocket propulsion from her feet boosting her speed, Sayo suddenly appeared in front of Loniku, giving him no time to react. "Take you down quick, brat," she hissed as six punches came towards different areas of his body. Loniku flew each blow make contact. Hissing from the pain, he grabbed one arm then wiped some blood from his mouth and wiped it on a card then threw it behind her. "Summoning Technique!" A cloud of dust formed and out of it strode a taller male in a cloak similar to the Akatsuki's expect the pattern was the four card suits. On his forehead protector was a crown. "King, good to see ya." The figure said nothing as he aimed a kick at Sayo's head. "Pshh. Taijutsu summons? Against this?" She blocked with one left forearm. Wincing at the surprising power behind the kick, her robotic limbs nevertheless absorbed the force. As his leg was against her forearm, another left hand morphed into steel cables that wound around the limb, immobilizing it. The third left hand morphed into a spinning drill, before driving itself into the summon's knee with a splash and a cry. King looked impassively at her and removed the drill, slicing off the cabel. Loniku said, "King doesn't show his feelings very much, even in pain." The summon nodded slightly and shot a large amount of diamonds before disappearing, Joker taking his place, who laughed a bit and back flipped about. "Oh hey there, robo-lady. Nice to meet cha." "More summons? Please." Sayo shot off a left hand to strike the summon. "Get out of my way." As she said this one of her arms morphed into a strange, futuristic cannon, and it began gathering chakra just before the tip with an ominous humming noise. "This one is for you." Joker looked at the cannon and smiled, his shadow turning into a monochrome verison of him. "I assume you are aware that there are two jokers in a deck then." The shadow Joker charged at her, holding a large spiked mace and swung it at her while Loniku was nowhere to be seen. More taijutsu?... Sayo sidestepped the mace, before pointing the cannon at the two Jokers. Its humming stopped for a second, before a massive blast of chakra shot out to annihilate the pair. Gathering her chakra to her, Sayo cried, "And now you run, coward? Is that all you got?" Category:Roleplays Category:Nori-sushi-chan Category:Kaitan